Volume 2
|- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 1 |- !Next volume: |Volume 3 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 2 was released on July 18, 1994 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Mysterious Shadow Case Anime Episode 38: Akaoni Village Fire Festival Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'Gadgets introduced ' 'File 010 - An Advantageous Shadow ' To keep Conan's cover as a child, Professor Agasa enrolls Conan in 1st grade at Teitan Elementary School. Bored by the simple curriculum, during P.E. Conan decides to test the new gadget Agasa gave to him earlier (the Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes), using moderate power while playing soccer. To his and his classmates shock, the soccer ball shoots through the goal net and knocks over a large tree. On his way home, grumbling to himself about Agasa's lack of moderation, Conan notices Kogoro shadowing someone. After 3 days of easy work, Kogoro receives payment of 500,000 yen. Ran wonders if Conan has brought them good luck, and when Kogoro asks how long Conan is going to be staying, explains that Agasa told her that Conan's parents are out of the hospital but left overseas on urgent business. Kogoro also finds Conan's face oddly familiar, but his train of thought is interrupted by a news report that Masaki Negishi, the man Kogoro had been following, was found murdered at the fire festival in Akaoni Village. 'File 011 - A Perfect Alibi ' Kogoro, Ran, and Conan go to the police station, where they find Inspector Megure questioning Yutaka Abe, the man who hired Kogoro to tail Masaki. He received 500 million yen as the beneficiary of Masaki's life insurance policy. He said that he hired Kogoro because Masaki had been worried about his life being in danger. Although Yutaku is the primary suspect for the murder, he has a perfect alibi - being out of the country when Masaki was found dead. Kogoro swears to expose Yutaka because Kogoro can't stand to be used as part of a killer's alibi, and they return home to examine the photos of Yutaku's trip and those photos Kogoro took while tailing Masaki. As he does, Kogoro grows suspicious of Conan's conveniently helpful innocent comments, but Conan distracts him by 'childishly' mixing the two photo batches together. With Kogoro distracted, Conan looks for a hint to break Yutaka's too-perfect alibi, and notices something about one of the photos. 'File 012 - The Picture Speaks ' Conan finds a discrepancy between some of the photos, but can't tell Kogoro without being suspicious. To solve the case, since Yutaka plans to pay off his company's debts and leave the country that night, Conan uses the Voice-Changing Bowtie to summon Kogoro and the police to Narita Airport. Hide= |-|Show= While they figure out that neither of them actually cracked the alibi, Conan confronts Yutaka alone and explains how Yutaka faked the alibi: Kogoro started following Masaki on Monday. Tuesday night, Yutaka murdered Masaki, but hired an impersonator to pretend to be Masaki through Thursday, when Masaki's body was found. When Yutaka returned on Friday from his three-day trip with photos suspiciously full of clocks he had an alibi that appeared solid, except for one thing: *The photos of Masaki on Monday and Tuesday show him as a right-handed person, while on Wednesday the fake Masaki was left-handed. Because Conan is only a child, Yutaka admits to the truth but believes no one will believe Conan, until Conan reveals that he recorded the confession. Yutaka snaps at having been tricked, and Conan uses his shoes and a spare tire to leave Yutaka unconscious in the parking lot with the tape recorder playing. Kogoro and the police find him like that while Conan hides nearby. The next day, Kogoro mentions that Yutaka claimed he was beaten by a kid, and Conan is the closest child around... but Ran, seeing Conan asleep on the desk with the kid's TV show Yaiba playing, says it's impossible. 'People ' ¥1,000,000,000 Robbery Anime Episode 13: The Strange Person Hunt Murder Case Anime Episode 128: The Black Organization: One Billion Yen Robbery Case 'Characters introduced ' 'Gadgets introduced ' 'File 013 - The Missing Man ' While Professor Agasa fiddles with Conan's glasses, Conan reads the newspaper headline of a 10 billion yen bank robbery and comments on the never-ending stream of crime — which, when Conan solves any, Kogoro gets the credit for. After receiving the Criminal Tracking Glasses from Agasa, Conan returns to the Agency to find Masami Hirota begging Kogoro to find her father, Kenzo. Uninterested in searches, Conan decides to test his tracker-sticker on Ran, but slips and accidentally puts it on Masami's watch. Ran and Kogoro assure Masami that they will find her father quickly, but only after a week has gone by does Conan realize that Kenzo named his four cats after a racehorse. Ran sees Conan's notes and convinces Kogoro to go to the racetrack, where they find Kenzo. Masami comes immediately at the news, though Conan notices she looks more grown-up than before. As they leave the two to their reunion, Conan sees a suspicious man watching them... and later that night, Kenzo hangs from a noose, dead. 'File 014 - The Sad Girl ' When Ran can't reach Masami Hirota to ask how everything turned out, her bad feeling prompts Kogoro to take them back to the apartment where they found Kenzo Hirota — where they hear that Kenzo was found dead the night before. Kogoro learns from Inspector Megure that evidence suggests a near-giant of a man was the murderer, and no sign of Masami was found besides her glasses. As Kogoro tries to console Ran that Masami may not be dead, Conan suddenly remembers the tracker he put on Masami's watch, and goes off alone to find her. Just after he reaches the tracker's location, a Pachinko parlor, he runs into a giant man and is knocked of his feet. The glasses' batteries run out before he can recover and try to pinpoint Masami's location further. After a failed search, he returns home. Ran looks out the windows as she worries about Masami, and notices a tall, suspicious man who was following them the day before. Assuming he murdered Kenzo, Ran jumps out the second story window, chases the man to his car, and kicks out the window glass to apprehend him — only to learn that the man is also a private detective, who had been hired to find Kenzo by the giant man Conan encountered at the Pachinko parlor. 'File 015 - Follow the Giant! ' As the suspicious detective explains himself, it comes to light that Masami and the giant man both claimed to be Kenzo's only living relative, each with different histories. The giant claimed to be Akira Hirota, younger brother. Another suspicious point is that Kenzo used to drive a particular route every night, without passengers, at reckless speeds. When Akira's great height is mentioned, Kogoro agrees with the detective's suspicions that Akira murdered Kenzo, but the contact addresses were all fakes and so there are no leads. Conan confirms to himself that Akira was the man at the pachinko parlor, but before he can track Akira down he must get Agasa to recharge the tracker's battery. Agasa warns Conan about the dangers, and about how a bank guard and now Kenzo are both dead, and uses Holmes's ideals to convince Conan to take Kogoro as backup. Telling Kogoro that he found Akira's hiding place on the way home from school, rather than that he's directing the taxi via his glasses, Conan brings Ran, Kogoro and the other detective to the tracker's location, a hotel. After acquiring Akira's room number, their use of the elevator is postponed by a woman with a cart of multiple stacked suitcases that spill as she tries to move forward. By the time they reach the room, they find it has been left unlocked, and Akira is dead from potassium cyanide in his drink. Kogoro calls Inspector Megure about Akira's corpse before they can continue searching for Masami, dead or alive. Conan inspects the drink, the pile of empty briefcases haphazardly stacked nearby, and realizes how they connect to the contradictory stories, Kenzo's the erratic taxi driving, and Megure's news that Kenzo was a bachelor with no children. 'File 016 - A Devil-like Woman ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan concludes from the above evidence that Kenzo, Akira, and Masami are the 10 billion yen bank robbers; after Akira killed Kenzo, Masami must have killed Akira and then left with the money. Confirming that Akira's death was recent, Conan remembers the woman on the elevator, who had the right number of similarly shaped cases and looked similar to Masami. Conan races in pursuit, followed by Ran, who gets them a taxi to follow Masami's taxi from the hotel to the docks. As they go, Conan mentally berates himself for not having realized that Masami's oddly grown-up look indicated a rushed disguise, and Kenzo's shock was at being found by the partners he'd back-stabbed. Ran and Conan lose Masami at the docks, but continue looking desperately. Meanwhile, Masami meets with Gin and Vodka, who call her Akemi Miyano. She asks why the "sleeping pills" she'd been given to dose Akira with apparently killed him, to which Gin replies that such is their way and then asks where the money is. Akemi refuses to reveal the location without them giving up her sister, since she'd done the job on the condition that the two of them could leave after. Gin answers that her sister, as a "top brain" in the organization, is too indispensable to have ever considered giving up. Akemi refuses Gin offer of one last chance to reveal the money cache. Conan and Ran catch up to Akemi just as she falls from being shot, with the only evidence that anyone else had been present is the gun on the ground nearby. Ran goes to call the ambulance and the police and guide them back to the scene, leaving Conan trying to save Akemi until he silently realizes from the sheer amount of blood on his hands that it's too late. As a result, when Akemi recognizes him and asks how he knew where she was, he tells her the truth of the transmitter and his deduction. He answers her shocked inquiry about his identity with the truth of Shinichi Kudo, as well, and she tells him about how the organization behind her death wears black, like crows. With her last words, she tells Conan where to find the money and begs him to retrieve it before the organization can get it. She dies just as Ran returns with help; only her fingerprints are found on the gun, and after the money is recovered the police conclude that she killed herself from the guilt of her apparent crimes. Conan is the only one who knows otherwise, and he swears to someday pull the men in black out of the darkness. 'People ' Scary Building Case Anime Episode 20: A Haunted Mansion Murder Case 'Characters introduced ' 'Gadgets introduced ' 'File 017 - The Scary Building ' At school, Conan's classmate Ayumi invites him to go ghost-hunting with her and Genta at a supposedly haunted mansion. While both Conan and another classmate, Mitsuhiko, express skepticism at the existence of ghosts, they end up coming along. At the mansion, Genta reveals a hidden entrance that gives the access to a door, which is unlocked. Ayumi has second thoughts due to the dark interior and onset of rain, until thunder scares her to run inside. She trips and gets dirty from the dust, but is able to clean up in a nearby bathroom. While exploring, a door seems to open on its own, but it turns out to be due to an open window. Mitsuhiko goes to use the bathroom, and after hearing a strange noise forces himself to be brave and investigate. He discovers stairs leading down to the basement, and follows the sounds to a well-lit room. Upstairs, the other three hear Mitsuhiko scream and rush to investigate. 'File 018 - The Disappearing Children ' Conan orders Genta and Ayumi to hide while he investigates. While he doesn't tell them, he's certain that the house is still being used for some reason due to: *The existence of the secluded secret entrance, *The water still being turned on after five years, and *The window being open without evidence of wind or rain damage within the room. While waiting for Conan, Genta and Ayumi eat nearly all of the snacks Ayumi brought. Genta remains hungry, however, so when he notices the scent of food he disregards Conan's orders and goes to investigate. Meanwhile, Conan finds a picture of the previous inhabitants — the owner who died, and the wife and son who purportedly moved away — but Genta screaming interrupts his musings. Ayumi also leaves the room to try to find Genta, but realized that the shadow approaching from around the corner that she thought belonged to him is too big; as she panics over who is coming, Conan grabs her from behind and pulls her into a small alcove in the hall. A shadowy woman with a candelabra and a cart passes by, but disappears into an apparent dead-end. Conan finds a handle for a trap-door in the floor, and uses the invention Agasa recently gave him, the Elasticity Suspenders, to create the necessarily leverage to open it since he's not strong enough on his own. Conan and Ayumi descend the stairs and find a cell with a feral-looking man inside, only to realize they're trapped in the small area outside the cell because someone is coming down the stairs they just used. 'File 019 - The Underground Room's Nightmare ' Conan and Ayumi manage to hide behind the small cupboard outside the cell, and watch a woman enter with a tray of food. She tries to comfort the apparently haunted prisoner that the subject of his nightmares was over five years ago, and the dead don't come back. Hide= |-|Show= Conan realizes that the man and woman are the wife and son of the deceased mansion owner. She tells her son she keeps him locked up for his own good, right before Conan and Ayumi accidentally give their presence away. She mentions that she found two other "little rats" and takes a knife to corner them, but Conan confidently confronts her about the truth, using the mole under her son's eye as evidence that the man in the cell is the same as the young man in the picture Conan found. He concludes that since she locked her son up to protect him, that the son is wracked with guilt over killing his father, but she doesn't want him to be a convict and won't let him turn himself in. The woman nearly stabs Conan, but her son begs her to stop and confesses to Conan that he did kill his father in a rage after he failed university exams three times in a row and his father called him scum. He wishes to atone, and Conan convinces her that unless she allows that to happen, while they might escape the police, they will never be able to escape the guilt of the crime — and she'll be forcing her son to carry that guilt for the rest of his life. The woman relents, and the next morning they turn themselves in to the police, Mitsuhiko and Genta are found safely sleeping outside the house, and all four kids are scolded. However, not long after, the three kids invite Conan to explore another spooky house. As the kids talk more about it, Conan realizes the house is actually the now-empty Kudou home. 'People ' Trivia *The title for each chapter are worded as the following in Case Closed: :*File 010 - A Lucrative Tailing Job :*File 011 - The Perfect Alibi :*File 014 - The Poor Girl :*File 015 - Follow the Big Man! :*File 016 - A Devilish Woman :*File 017 - Mansion of Horror :*File 018 - Disappearing Children :*File 019 - Nightmare in the Basement See also *Manga *Volume 1-10 *''Detective Conan'' References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes